


i've never done this before (so hold my hand and close the door)

by tigerlo



Series: watch the light catch [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Like theres a bit of backstory and introspection but this is mostly just sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Picks up and takes place after the fade-out in 2x02.orNicole and Waverly's first time together.





	i've never done this before (so hold my hand and close the door)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first nervous foray into this ship!
> 
> I've been a little bit in love with these two for a while now (I'm so captivated by their connection) and I was desperate to pen my own interpretation of what happens after that fadeout, so here we are.
> 
> By the by; this is a lovely, gentle, soft scene between two consenting adults but it is basically all smut, hence the rating, so read responsibly, ok?
> 
> Most importantly though, enjoy!
> 
> x

-

  
  


Nicole is the kind of woman who knows what she wants. 

 

This Waverly knows. 

 

She's the type of woman who sees something she wants and moves. She takes charge and acts and she shifts the pieces on the chessboard to make things happen and Waverly thinks would probably stop at nothing once she had set her mind on something. 

 

Like becoming a sheriff's deputy. As a woman. In a small, backwards town where no one would ever dream of a woman taking a job like that. 

 

Except that she did. 

 

She did and she walked into town and into Shorty’s, leaving Waverly with a card in her hand and a question in her heart that started warm but that burnt  **hot** until she couldn't  _ not _ do something about it. 

 

Waverly is a brave person, right. Well, relatively speaking anyway. 

 

Because she'd been terrified. 

 

Terrified of the way that her skin had sung when Nicole was near and terrified of the way her heart would start pounding whenever they set eyes on each other, and terrified of what all that had meant because she was  _ straight _ . Straight and happily unhappy in an unfulfilling relationship until she'd met Nicole. 

 

_ Was _ being the operative word because Nicole had walked in and taken her breath and made her body fire like a loose fuse on a stick of dynamite, and Waverly hadn't been able to think of anything else after Nicole had left her with a wet shirt and a suddenly uncertain heart. 

 

Only the way her smile met her eyes when she caught Waverly staring, and the colour of her hair in the sun, and the way her hands had made Waverly’s skin glow when her thumbs had brushed Waverly's side when she'd gotten stuck. 

 

And now she knows why. 

 

Because Nicole is a star and she is the night and there was never ever going to be an ending that wasn't them wrapped around each other for the rest of their lives. 

 

Like they are right now. 

 

And yeah, sometimes Waverly is brave but sometimes it's bluff too and Nicole has always been able to tell the difference, even when she can't make it out herself. 

 

She's brave but sometimes there are things, times where Waverly is a novice and adrift but that's ok because Nicole is like a steel rod in a storm and she anchors her. 

 

Like now. With this. 

 

They haven't slept together before now. 

 

They'd come close (so fucking close, thank you Wynonna) more than once because kissing Nicole is like kissing a firework and her whole body just  _ reacts _ whenever the redhead's hands touch her skin, but it's only ever been glancing touches over mostly fully clothed bodies because Nicole is so careful with her. 

 

She's careful not to push and she's careful not to go too far but Waverly can see the want hiding behind her eyes when they are together, it's like a wolfhound on the end of its chain and the metal of the last link is bending but it's  _ just _ holding on. 

 

_ Just _ . 

 

But it wouldn't be so bad if it broke. 

 

Because Nicole kisses her like she's Aphrodite and she's nectar and she's been starving for her whole entire life, and Waverly wants nothing more than to let that loose between their skin and lay back and have it consume them. 

 

So she starts it. She starts it because Nicole always waits for her to initiate things because she  _ wants _ but she's so respectful it makes Waverly’s bones ache. 

 

She starts it because she's a little lost and she doesn't know where she fits in the world if she's not an Earp and maybe the truth will break her but she just needs to know either way, and Nicole understands that. 

 

She brings an envelope full of forms and questions that will turn into answers once she gives them names and ink and blood, and she doesn't know how to articulate how much that means to her with words alone so she tries with her body instead. 

 

Because she does feel lost. Except when she's with Nicole. 

 

The envelope falls from her fingers but they're only empty for a second because in the next her hands are full of  _ Nicole, Nicole, Nicole, _ and Waverly moans because she responds so instantly when they kiss, so beautifully it feels like they should have poems etched into their skin. 

 

Nicole reacts and her hands find Waverly and pull them together and then she flexes her arms around her desire and pulls it back but Waverly  _ pushes _ because she doesn't want that tonight (she doesn't want that ever but she'll get them over this hurdle first) she wants Nicole wrapped in a blue flame against her bare skin. She wants to set her loose instead. 

 

So she pushes. Gently, but she pushes. 

 

(And she can tell Nicole wants to lead and that makes her  **hotter** but they'll get  _ there _ too) 

 

The kiss breaks and their foreheads rest together and Waverly takes her hands that are shaking in spite of her desperate will to still them, because she's brave but it's all relative and she's never actually done this before, and she starts pulling at Nicole's clothing. 

 

They've done this before though, in the barn and almost in Nicole’s office but they've always stopped or been interrupted but she tries to send the signal that she doesn't want this to stop, now. Not this time. 

 

Her fingers pull at Nicole's belt and it's probably one of the most arousing things she's ever experienced in her entire life and she's not even sure  **why** but it seems to be having a similar effect on Nicole too, because her breathing was tight before but it stops all together when Waverly's fingers dance across the leather, hitching when they pull it free, the movement bringing their hips together with a echo that resonates somewhere deep in her gut. 

 

Because this is all so very new too, feeling things this  _ deeply _ . Champ was fine. He was ok, nice in the beginning but that's as far a compliment as she can give the guy in the bedroom because it was never about her pleasure, ever, but it couldn't be more different with Nicole. 

 

It's different because Nicole touches her like she wants to pour her soul into Waverly's bones, she kisses like all she wants to do is make Waverly  _ feel _ and that's new and a little scary but it's exciting too, and it's the anticipation in part that's making her palms quiver. 

 

Nicole's belt hits the floor with a thud that echoes between her legs and their lips meet one more time, and she  _ pushes _ as her fingers slip buttons through the holes in her shirt and she feels the exact second when Nicole  **gets** it. 

 

She pulls away with some insurmountable amount of willpower and her breath is shaky and rough and her eyes are black, and Waverly can feel how tightly she's wound now, but she bites it down as she asks the question. 

 

Waverly's voice shakes when she answers her but she's sure, she's  _ so _ sure and she bends her body into Nicole when she says yes so she understands how badly Waverly needs this too. And how badly she needs Nicole to snap that last fragile link and  _ lead _ . 

 

And she does. Thank god she does. 

 

Her eyes light up like a bonfire at Waverly's consent and she bends down and takes, finally, and Waverly sighs deep in her chest. 

 

She pulls at Nicole's shirt and her vision is clouded because all she can see is milky white skin and god, when has their height difference ever been so wonderful. She tugs at the buttons and Nicole's chest fills and Waverly can see the link breaking, and then they lock eyes and it  _ snaps _ . 

 

Nicole is lean but she's strong, Waverly can see the curve of muscle sitting across her shoulders beneath her shirt as her arms move around Waverly's waist, and she bends down and picks Waverly up like she's nothing before she walks them backwards to the bed. 

 

Her legs move around Nicole's waist and her core bumps ever so slightly against the redhead’s stomach and her breath hitches, and Nicole looks down at her with bright hungry eyes like the sound of Waverly's flicker of pleasure is rain after a drought and she wants more. 

 

She flexes her thighs around Nicole as she lowers her to the bed, Nicole's body firm beneath hers and it takes her attention for a second because Nicole is hard but she's soft too. 

 

She's soft where Waverly's hand sweeps over the broadness and muscle of her back, soft between her thighs, soft beneath her lips and it's very new, the feeling of a female body beneath her but good  _ lord _ can she see the appeal. 

 

Or rather, good lord can she see the appeal of  **Nicole** . 

 

Because Nicole is soft and hard and devastatingly careful as she presses Waverly down into the bed, her hands at Waverly's hip and the top of her thigh as she tests this, presses more and more of her weight down against Waverly. 

 

She's still so gentle though, and it's lovely and loving but Waverly can feel the fire licking her own ankles now and she must lose herself for a moment as she tries to think of what she can do to ease Nicole's mind. 

 

She takes Waverly's pause for hesitation though and she looks down with a little frown. 

 

“Are you ok?” Nicole asks gently, her hand shaking infinitesimally against her cheek. “Is this still ok?”

 

She can taste the hesitation drawn taut between them still and she wants to reassure fully,  _ finally _ , so Nicole will give up and give in and let her lust consume her and Waverly both so she draws her thighs together, pulling Nicole down flush, and her breath comes out in a surprised gasp as she smiles at Waverly's action. 

 

She surges up and kisses Nicole then, winds her fingers in Nicole's hair and drags her nails along her scalp lightly, and she groans into Waverly's mouth as her tongue sweeps in and claims Waverly's before she breaks away again with another gasp. 

 

Waverly's breathing hard too now, and she sees something glance across the back of Nicole's gaze as she looks down to her with Waverly's fingers wound in her hair, like she recognises the snap of another animal's teeth in their presence like her own, and her answering kiss is a little harder that the one before. 

 

“You don't have to hold back,” Waverly manages with a shaky voice as her nails  _ drag _ again. “I can feel you hesitating. You don't have too. Please. I want you to have me. All of me. And I want to have all of you.”

 

Nicole falters ever so slightly, her pupils blowing wider as her next breath comes out decidedly unsteady, and her palm tightens over her thigh where it holds Waverly's leg over her hip. 

 

“I just….I don't want to get carried away,” she says above Waverly, her voice breaking on the last syllable. “This is your  _ first _ and I want it to be special, Wave. I want it to be everything.”

 

“It already is,” Waverly says as she brings their lips crashing together. “You think the fire scares me but it makes me hot, Nicole. Like my skin’s on fire. And god, I just feel like I need you everywhere to put it out. Please. Don't hold back.”

 

“You're sure?” Nicole asks as she bites her lip and it's so endearing but it's so hot too that Waverly can't resist pulling Nicole to her, kissing her hard before she takes Nicole's bottom lip between her own teeth softly, nipping softly as Nicole moans low above her. 

 

“Jesus, Wave,” she pants when they part, and just like that the last vestige of her hesitation falls away and she moves. 

 

She kisses Waverly and it's the same soft and gentle in its core but it's different too. Because she kisses with tongue and hands like she's not worried about breaking Waverly anymore. Like she wants to see how far she can have her bend instead. 

 

The passion makes Waverly ache because it's never been like this. Ever. Champ had been lacklustre and there hadn't really been anyone before him, not like this, and she's shocked actually at how easily her body responds to Nicole's. How beautifully. How seamlessly. 

 

Because it curves around her like they were built with each other in mind, her ankles lock at the small of Nicole's back and Nicole's hands slide along the line of her jaw as her other hand encourages Waverly's thighs tighter around her middle, and it makes her hotter. More eager.

 

She knows it's doing the same to Nicole because she's breathing harder now, her breasts pushing against Waverly's before she leans back a little, her fingers sliding just beneath the hem of Waverly's dress at her thigh. 

 

Nicole's hair is mussed and her cheeks are flushed and her shirt is open and she looks for all the world like she wants to eat Waverly alive. 

 

“I want to see you,” Nicole says, her voice shaky with desire. “God you're beautiful like this Wave, but I want to see all of you.”

 

“I'm all yours, you know,” Waverly says and it seems to light something in Nicole, that hint of submission making her sink heavier against Waverly's body. “Take me. All of me.”

 

“You're mine?” Nicole asks and the tone suggests she already knows the answer, but she needs to hear it from Waverly's lips more than she needs the oxygen from her next breath. 

 

“I'm yours,” Waverly says, pulling at the last button of her shirt as  a show, a demonstration of her consent. It falls open to reveal her lace clad chest fully and Nicole gasps a little as she bites her lip and her breathing  _ changes _ . 

 

She takes a shaky breath in and descends on Waverly, her hands pulling the shirt between them, sliding it down Waverly's arms as she leans up on her elbows to accommodate her undressing, her heart thumping at the realisation that this is actually about to happen. 

 

And there's something in the simple act of having Nicole begin to remove her clothing that makes her skin run if possible, hotter. It's sensual and personal and so  _ so _ intimate it makes Waverly's hands ache, and it's all she can do to bite her lip and swallow a moan as she tries not to bend too sharply into Nicole's hands. 

 

She does though, and it's inevitable really because Nicole's hands smooth over the lines of her stomach, the flesh warm and newly revealed, and she jumps like a starting gun at the crackle of sensation it sends across her skin. 

 

“Easy baby,” Nicole purrs as she leans in close, close enough for Waverly to run her hands under the shoulders of the redhead’s shirt. “Or is this too fast?”

 

“No,” Waverly says shaking her head easily. “It's perfect, I'm just….I don't know….not used to  _ feeling _ so much? It doesn't normally feel this good. I don't normally want it this much.”

 

“Oh,” Nicole says with a wide grin. “You want this a lot then?”

 

Her whole body lights up at Waverly's admission and Waverly can tell how much this means to her too then, how badly she wants Waverly to want this. 

 

“You couldn't tell?” Waverly says playing coy with a sense of bravado she doesn't feel but wants to as she leans up and husks into Nicole's ear. “I don't just want this, Nicole. I need this. I  _ need _ you.”

 

She leans back and sets her nails against the skin underneath Nicole's shirt with a smirk when she gets the reaction she wants from Nicole as she shivers hard.

 

“I  _ need _ you,” Waverly says as she bites her lip and pulls Nicole a fraction closer with her thighs. “And you have  _ far _ too many clothes on for what I hope you're planning on doing.”

 

Nicole's eyes get hungrier and hungrier as Waverly speaks, the black in her eyes growing heavier until she can't take it anymore and she leans in to Waverly with a smile nothing short of wicked. 

 

“So do something about it,” Nicole says with a smirk that mirrors the one so many weeks ago now in the sheriff's office. 

 

And Waverly does. 

 

The order sends a throb between her legs and she knows Nicole notices it too, waiting with a halted breath to see what she's going to do next. 

 

“Yes  _ deputy _ ,” Waverly says with a grin as she bunches her fists in Nicole's shirt, crashing their lips together with an urgency she's never felt before. 

 

Nicole groans into the kiss, they both do, and her tongue slides into Waverly's mouth as her hands move over Waverly's ribs and it finally prompts her into action herself, her hands scrambling to push Nicole's shirt off and reveal bare skin. 

 

Nicole helps her, pulling at the fabric before tossing it roughly behind them turning back to Waverly with a look dripping with lust. Her hands slide around to the back of Waverly's skirt, making for the zip before Waverly shakes her head. 

 

“You first,” she says as she leans forward again prompting Nicole to move off the end of the bed so she can stand between Waverly's legs. Her hands move for the button of the redhead's pants and Nicole shivers again when Waverly's fingers brush against the bare skin of Nicole's stomach as she pulls them open, shaking a little herself. 

 

She holds eye contact the whole time and there's something so intensely sexual about it, about being so aware of what they are both doing that makes this so much more intimate. And hot. So damn hot. 

 

The mouth of the zip yawns open and Waverly leans forward so she can pull the fabric down and over Nicole's ass, down to her ankles so she can step out of them, her fingers dancing a little nervously over black cotton, and for the first time since they started kissing Waverly finds herself struck with nerves. 

 

Because  _ really _ she has no idea what she's doing, and she's suddenly very aware that Nicole does. That Nicole has probably had significant experience in this area before and Waverly has none and oh, god what if she does this wrong. What if she does it wrong or takes too long or just  _ doesn't  _ and….. 

 

“Wave,” Nicole says leaning down to press Waverly back into the mattress, her breath a whisper as her lips run across Waverly's. “Just relax, ok baby? Relax. I'll show you.”

 

“I'm sorry….” Waverly says a little breathless. “I just don't know what to do.”

 

“It's easy,” Nicole says with a glint in her eye as she bites her lip. “We’ll go slow. I'll show you. I'm sure you'll be a fast learner.”

 

“And if I'm not?” Waverly asks voicing her true concern. 

 

“Then I'll just have to show you again,” Nicole says with a smirk that makes Waverly feel very warm in the junction between her thighs as she peppers kisses across Waverly's cheek, moving down her neck as her hands slide to the back of Waverly's skirt. 

 

“And again.”

 

_ Kiss.  _

 

“And again.”

 

_ Kiss  _

 

“And again.”

 

Waverly responds to the movement, arching her back and pushing up into Nicole's arms as her hands work gently and she slides the zip down and drags the skirt off Waverly's body, her eyes holding Waverly's as her fingertips brush the outside of Waverly's thighs. 

 

Nicole moves back up her body, now aligned slightly better on the bed, stopping to sit over Waverly's knees before she moves up the rest of the way. 

 

“God, Wave. You're so beautiful,” Nicole says biting her lip as her eyes move over Waverly's body hungrily, trying to drink in as much as she can, trying to remember exactly how Waverly looks laid out for her. 

 

Waverly's struck with the desire to blush and pull the covers over them both because she's never had this before, never been the object of someone's desire so completely and she feels so open. 

 

Open but not vulnerable because Nicole looks hungry but there's more there too. Desire, true desire and wonder and awe and respect. 

 

And love too, Waverly thinks. 

 

So she doesn't move because she feels open yes, but safe too, and the way Nicole is looking at her makes her feel like a handful of precious gems and she doesn't want it to stop. 

 

She looks up expecting to meet Nicole's eyes but they're still transfixed on Waverly's flesh, like she can't quite believe she actually gets to do this. Her fingers move over the skin of Waverly's hip, smoothing over the curve of the bone through skin before her hand runs up over Waverly's stomach and over her ribs, stopping just below her breast. 

 

She looks up to Waverly then, finally, her thumb moving over the underwire of her bra before her hands splay out wide across her ribs. 

 

“Can I?” Nicole asks as she bites her lip again and Waverly nods a little eagerly because they've done this before at least, a little more blindly and with a few more layers of clothes between them sure, but she knows how magic Nicole's hands are across her breasts and she wants to feel them again. 

 

Waverly nods and Nicole surges against her with a smile, pressing a kiss to Waverly's lips as she moves between her thighs, her skin warm against Waverly's as her hand moves up to cup Waverly fully over her bra, mid-kiss. 

 

She breaks away with a gasp at the sensation, expecting but surprised still at the jolt of electricity it sends through her skin. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Nicole says quickly, her hand falling away immediately. “Was that….”

 

“Not too much,” Waverly says shaking her head. “Too good. I think I'm a little….sensitive?”

 

“Maybe you need a distraction,” Nicole says as her hands sweep over Waverly's stomach before moving up her arms where they're draped over Nicole's shoulders. 

 

Her palms are warm on Waverly's skin, reassuring and solid and she breathes a little in relief before Nicole moves in and kisses her devastatingly slowly. 

 

Nicole is a good kisser, amazing even but this is different. Her tongue pushes into Waverly's mouth and the depth makes her groan against the redhead’s mouth. They move against each other like that for what feels like an age, Nicole settling a little more solidly between her thighs, and Waverly can feel her desire there growing warmer and warmer. 

 

She is vaguely aware of things happening in the background, Nicole's hands moving back down her arms to rest over her ribs again but it isn't the focus, the kiss is, and it's overwhelming in its intoxication. 

 

Nicole moves slightly to change the angle between their bodies and Waverly bends into the movement, following her body eagerly pushing up and into Nicole's thigh and suddenly the contact isn't enough so she searches blindly for Nicole's hands, not breaking the kiss as she moves to place them on her breasts, squeezing Nicole's hands a little roughly beneath her own. 

 

That's enough to distract Nicole who breaks the kiss with a whimper, her eyes a little wild as she looks down at Waverly. 

 

“Jesus, Wave,” she says with a powerfully hungry look. “Is this?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly says with a moan as she rolls her body against Nicole's like water over oil. “Take it off, if you want….”

 

“I want,” Nicole says nodding heavily as she leans in to press kisses to Waverly's collarbone and the swell of her breast, her tongue sweeping out to cover over the small nips of her teeth that make Waverly gasp. 

 

Nicole takes her time moving across every available inch of skin so slowly Waverly thinks she might melt before Nicole's lips press over her nipple through the fabric, and her breath  _ catches _ . 

 

“You're teasing,” she groans when Nicole kisses a little firmer, her hands coming to rest on the sides of Waverly's bra with a smirk. 

 

“I know,” Nicole says with a smile as she looks up to Waverly. “You're so beautiful when you get a little desperate like this. Do you want me to stop?”

 

“Never,” Waverly says as she leans back and her body bends. “Don't you dare.”

 

She doesn't catch the way Nicole's eyes flutter shut, her own closed so she can drink in the sensation of touch alone, but she can feel the tension and excitement in the way she moves over Waverly, her hands sliding beneath her back to flick her bra open easily. 

 

She opens them when she feels the straps move down her arms though, wants to see what Nicole looks like when she  _ sees _ her for the first time, and she isn't disappointed. 

 

Nicole takes the cotton and lace from between them with wild, amazed eyes and it makes Waverly shiver without even being touched because Nicole just looks so utterly in awe of the sight in front of her. 

 

She tosses the bra behind them after a moment, her hands moving beneath to brush the underside of both breasts, just shy of Waverly's nipples. She licks her lips and Waverly knows immediately that she needs to feel that touch on her skin,  **now** , more than she needs her next breath. 

 

Waverly's hands move up and across the sweep of Nicole's shoulders, pulling her close, before they slide into the hair at the nape of her neck and draw Nicole's lips to her chest. 

 

Nicole looks up to her with a heavy look before she descends, her mouth soft but her hands flexing at Waverly's hips, obviously trying to pace herself. 

 

But Waverly isn't interested in control, not anymore, so she tightens her hands in Nicole's hair, her nails scratching lightly as Nicole groans and her mouth widens as she takes more of Waverly into her mouth. 

 

It sets off the most beautiful chain reaction, Waverly arching up into Nicole's mouth as her hands move up Waverly's body so she can shift and move, her lips skimming across more and more sensitive flesh until she takes Waverly's nipple between them and Waverly almost hits the roof. 

 

The soft brush of a hand is good but the warm, wet embrace of her mouth is something else, and they both moan loudly as Waverly's fingers tighten in Nicole's hair a little less gently than she'd meant. 

 

Nicole breaks away with a gasp and Waverly draws in a breath in the hollow between their bodies too before she hastens to apologise. 

 

“I'm sorry….I….” she starts before Nicole cuts her off with a hard kiss. 

 

“Don't ever apologise for that,” Nicole says as a blush breaks out over her cheeks, sweeping over her shoulders. “I like it when you're a little rough.”

 

“Yeah?” Waverly asks with a shy raised eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole says nodding her head as she catches her tongue on her one of her canines. “A  _ lot _ .”

 

“I like it when you are too,” Waverly says a little coyly. “I like it when I get to see how strong you are. When you show me how strong you are. Or when you tell me what to do.”

 

“Is that right?” Nicole asks as she watches Waverly like prey before she takes her hands and runs them up Waverly's arms, lifting them and pinning them above her head. “Like this?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly moans as she pushes her body up against Nicole's, causing Nicole's grip around her wrists to tighten. 

 

“What about if I told you not to move them,” Nicole says as she leans in and nips at the skin above Waverly's pulse. “What if I said there would be consequences if you did?”

 

“God, yes,” Waverly says, her blood almost boiling at the assertiveness in Nicole's voice, the throb between her legs growing more and more insistent. “Like what?”

 

“Well,” Nicole says contemplatively as she threads her fingers between Waverly's above her head. “I've been dying to use those handcuffs on my belt for a while now….”

 

“ _ Nicole… _ .” Waverly moans as she writhes against Nicole, struggling contently beneath her weight.  

 

“ _ Waverly… _ .” Nicole drawls in response, leaning down to tease her lips against Waverly's, pulling back when Waverly moves up to try and make contact. 

 

“You're teasing,” Waverly repeats as her eyes flutter closed and she takes her own lip between her teeth. 

 

“You look so beautiful when I do,” Nicole says as she leans in  _ close, close, close _ again, her tongue brushing ever so lightly along Waverly's bottom lip, and it's almost too much to bear. She hooks her leg around Nicole's thigh and pulls her hard against the growing, almost unbearable heat between her thighs. 

 

“I need you,” Waverly says shy but bold and more than a little desperate, and Nicole responds immediately. She leans in, sliding her tongue into Waverly's mouth before taking her hands from above their bodies and resting them at the base of Waverly's neck. 

 

“Tell me what you want, Wave,” Nicole says whispering against Waverly’s skin as her smile sparks against the narrow space between their lips. “Tell me what you like.”

 

And for the first time since this all started Waverly suddenly feels a little adrift, because she doesn't actually know. Well, she suspects she'd know once something started, and there were things she didn't  _ hate _ with Champ but nothing amazing. Because her own sexuality has always been a little in the ‘let's not unwrap that bundle’ part of her head until Nicole came into her life and made it impossible not to respond. 

 

So she says as much, and tries not to look totally, unbelievably, unattractively lost as Nicole looks down at her. 

 

“I mean….I'm sure I  _ will _ ,” Waverly tries to reason. “I just don't know what to ask for?”

 

Nicole must sense the depths of her nerves because she bends her body softer against Waverly's then, closing the gap with a heat but an affection too that makes her feel a little less lost. 

 

“It's ok, baby,” Nicole says gently and Waverly feels warm in her soul. “It's ok. I'll just  _ do _ , and you tell me if I do anything you don't like, ok?”

 

Waverly nods as she threads her fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Nicole's neck, humming deeply when their kiss turns long and languid. 

 

“You're very good at that you know,” Waverly says licking her lips as Nicole presses kisses to her jaw and then her neck as she moves lower and lower, her hand coming up to cup Waverly's jaw. 

 

“So are you,” Nicole purrs as her other hand moves lower down Waverly's body, the muscles in her stomach jumping beneath Nicole's touch in anticipation as she moves down to the curve of her hip. 

 

“Ok?” Nicole asks looking up with a gaze loaded and hot as she shifts to make a little room to move between them. Waverly gulps heavily as she nods, her breath catching in her throat as Nicole's fingertips dance along the top of her underwear before dipping below. 

 

They don't kiss, not yet, but they're so close that all it would take is a whisper. Nicole holds her eye and drinks in the sight of her like she hasn't had water touch her tongue for  _ years _ , and it's all Waverly can do to lock on and try not to melt into nothing because the next second Nicole's hand slips lower,  **finally** , and Waverly's body lights up like a fuse. 

 

Nicole's touch is soft and gentle but confident as it moves against her for the first time, and they both moan deeply when she feels how ready Waverly is. 

 

“ _ God _ , Wave. You're so….”

 

“Is that….?”

 

“Good. It's very,  _ very _ good.”

 

Nicole's touch is delicate and feminine but firm too, and so different to anything Waverly's ever experienced or imagined, and she has to make a conscious effort to stop jumping up to keenly into Nicole's hand because god, it's amazing. 

 

Waverly’s hands tighten in Nicole's hair as her fingers dance, spreading her arousal around before they set a teasingly slow pace drawing circles against her. 

 

“Does it….” Waverly tries before Nicole's fingers move over an extra sensitive spot and her breath  **stops** . “Does it always feel this good?”

 

“With women?” Nicole asks with a smirk. 

 

“Yes,” Waverly replies. “Or with you?”

 

“Oh this is nothing, baby,” Nicole says with a bolder smile. “This is  _ nothing _ compared to what I can show you.”

 

“God, really?” Waverly moans as the movement of Nicole's fingers starts to increase in pressure and pace, and she can feel her cheeks redden. 

 

“Yes,” Nicole says as she kisses Waverly again, harder, more insistent and Waverly's heart rate starts to trill. 

 

Nicole leans down, taking Waverly's pulse between her teeth as she sucks firmer to match the movement and rhythm of her fingers before they drop a little lower, teasing at the source of Waverly’s need. 

 

Nicole pulls back so she can look Waverly in the eye as she bites her lip, her fingers and her gaze hesitantly holding. 

 

“I want to feel you, Wave. Can I? Do you like….?”

 

Her voice wavers over the last syllable and Waverly feels how much she wants this too, how much it feels like she's straining at the seams of her bones to  _ really feel _ her. 

 

“Yes,” Waverly says with a breathless moan because honestly she's been thinking about Nicole's fingers for weeks now and she can barely stand the anticipation. “I want to have you so badly.”

 

“You're going to kill me,” Nicole says win a groan as she drops her head to Waverly's neck and her fingers dip just inside. 

 

“ _ Me _ ?” Waverly says with a shaky laugh. “I feel like I'm about to fall apart, Nicole.”

 

“Like I said,” Nicole says with a grin as her middle finger slides in effortlessly and Waverly  _ breaks _ . “You haven't seen anything yet.”

 

Nicole moves inside her, to the knuckle, and Waverly's mouth falls open at the slight stretch because it's delicious. She can take more, will push for it soon but for now she feels comfortably full and knowing it's Nicole, finally, makes her feel like she's touched a live wire. 

 

She waits until she feels Waverly ease around her before she starts moving, slow at first and then faster and faster but still light and Waverly feels like she can barely keep up but then she brings her thumb around to brush at Waverly’s clit with every thrust, and her entire body leaps. 

 

She starts rolling her hips to meet Nicole's hand after a while, her nails dragging down Nicole's back as she pulls her close and Nicole leans in to smile against her lips, her eyes light with possibility and excitement and pleasure at Waverly's pleasure. 

 

“More?” Nicole asks with a frustratingly soft peck against Waverly’s lips as her fingers draw out and she teases Waverly with the tips of two. 

 

“More,” Waverly moans as she pulls Nicole against her, crashing their lips together desperately, smiling at the little noise of surprise it produces in Nicole's throat when they part. 

 

Nicole doesn't leave her with the upper hand for long though, nipping at Waverly's bottom lip before she pushes in devastatingly slowly with two fingers and Waverly can only sink her nails into the pale skin beneath her hands and hold on as Nicole  _ fills _ her, and she feels the shock echo down to her toes. 

 

“Still ok?” Nicole asks with a little frown of concern when Waverly's eyes stay screwed shut and her whole body stays tense for a few seconds, and Waverly nods quickly. 

 

“Yeah,” Waverly says as she takes a deep breath in. “Just good, babe. Really good.”

 

“Oh,” Nicole says and the relief is palpable. “You'll tell me when I can….”

 

“Now,” Waverly says with a gulp as she opens her eyes and looks up at Nicole, beautifully flushed, her hair a little wild around her face. “I need you, now.”

 

Nicole softens against her, goes smooth and liquid as she moves beautifully and captures Waverly's lips against her own before she starts to move inside her again. 

 

The draw of Nicole's fingers is so good it's making her vision a little blurry and Waverly pulls tight around them in response, eliciting a groan from the redhead above her. 

 

“Jesus, Wave,” Nicole says as she starts pushing quicker, her lips dropping to take Waverly's breast in her mouth again and Waverly starts to feel a flutter low,  _ low _ in her belly. 

 

“Nicole, I….”

 

“I know, baby,” Nicole says above her when she pulls back, her eyes alight. “I know. Let it take you, ok. I've got you.”

 

It doesn't take long after that, not when Nicole really sets a pace and moves her mouth like magic over every inch of flesh she can reach. 

 

Nicole is inside her when she comes, hard and deep and  _ slow, _ and it's the most overwhelming thing she's felt in her life. 

 

The first waves hit her and Nicole keeps pushing, slowing but not stopping as she draws every shiver of muscle and tremble of flesh a second longer than Waverly thinks she can take. 

 

Her nails bite and she knows she will have left a mark that will stay this time but she doesn't think Nicole will mind, not when she arches back into the touch, her mouth against Waverly's as she swallows her quivering moans. 

 

She breaks away with a gasp as the last shock leaves her skin and she's surprised to see Nicole looking at her with a question in her eyes. 

 

“I want to taste you,” she says to Waverly, her grin hungry but cautious, obviously not wanting to push if Waverly isn't ready. 

 

“Even after….?” Waverly asks a little unsure. 

 

“Especially after,” Nicole says with a devilish grin. 

 

“If it's not too….”

 

“It's better,” Nicole says as her hands sweep over the skin low at Waverly's stomach as she leans back on an elbow above her, sending the muscles skittering in their wake. “Trust me.”

 

Waverly blushes, her cheeks pink and her shoulders warm, and she's nervous and her body feels utterly spent already but the idea is making her pulse boil again. 

 

So she nods. 

 

And the grin that spreads over Nicole's face as she takes her own lip between her teeth almost makes Waverly come again because her eyes catch Nicole's tongue dart out over her lip and suddenly she wants so badly she doesn't think she'll be able to stand it a second longer if Nicole doesn't. 

 

She starts inching down Waverly's stomach before a thought pops into her head and Waverly stops her, her hands quick on Nicole's shoulders. 

 

“Wait,” she says and Nicole stills immediately. “What about you. It's not fair if I get to….”

 

“This isn't about me,” Nicole says with a quick kiss to her sternum. “This is about you. There'll be time for that later, but for now I just want you. All of you. Is that ok?”

 

“If you're sure?” Waverly replies, a little hesitantly. “I don't want you to feel like you're….”

 

“Missing out?” Nicole offers with a little laugh as she moves lower down Waverly's body, her hair splayed out across Waverly's stomach. “Believe me, I'm not. I'm getting more from this than you think.”

 

“Really?” Waverly asks, her hand threading into Nicole's hair as she kisses the slice of skin above the edge of her underwear, her fingers finding the edge and sliding just underneath. 

 

“Really,” Nicole says with a heavy nod. “God, do you have any idea how much I've wanted you from that first moment I saw you? How long I've dreamed about having you like this? It's like a fantasy come true, Wave.”

 

Her index fingers slide beneath the waistband as her teeth fix at the bow in the middle and she starts to drag the offending scrap of fabric down before she lets the bit between her teeth go and looks up to Waverly one last time. 

 

“Still ok?” she asks with a wicked,  _ wicked _ smile as her fingertips tease the line of skin they're resting above. 

 

“It's the same for me you know,” Waverly says as she bites her lip to distract her mind and stop from pulling her underwear off herself with one hand. “You walked through that door at Shorty’s and changed my life, Nicole. I've never, ever wanted anything the way I want you. It's all I can think about. It's all I've dreamed about. So yes, still very, very ok. In fact if you don't, I think I might die.”

 

“Well we can't have that now, can we?” Nicole asks with a light in her eye that's settled following Waverly's words, her touch warmer and more sure.

 

Waverly can only nod in response though because the next second she sweeps her fingers and starts dragging the cotton and lace down Waverly's body, her lips pressing whisper-soft kisses to the skin she bares and her voice just  _ stops working _ . 

 

Nicole smiles at the sight she reveals, hair short and almost non-existent, a sort of halfway precautionary pre-thought because Waverly knows some girls have preferences and she hadn't wanted to commit either way, but hadn't wanted to disappoint either. 

 

“For me?” Nicole asks with a smile, the answer already hot behind her eyes. 

 

“It's all for you,” Waverly says as she arches long and slow up into Nicole's touch as she moves back up Waverly's now entirely bare body, her hands moving torturously slowly up the outside of her calves before cutting across her knees and teasing over the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. 

 

“God, that makes me so wet Wave, knowing you're all for me,” Nicole whispers as she settles between Waverly's thighs, her mouth hot on Waverly's hip as her her hands ease Waverly's calf up and over her shoulder. 

 

“So let me touch you,” Waverly moans as Nicole nips at the skin of her inner thigh as she moves closer to her goal. 

 

“Later,” Nicole says as she looks up to Waverly one last time, her breath blowing over Waverly's heat, making her shiver heavy with anticipation. “You're all mine now.”

 

She's dreamed about this, fantasised about it ever since Nicole put the idea in her head in passing a week or so ago when they were tangled up on the couch together before Wynonna,  _ damn Wynonna _ , had interrupted them, but every fantasy, every thought absolutely pales in comparison to the feeling of Nicole's mouth closing over her, warm and wet and  **whole** for the first time. 

 

She feels like her stomach bottoms out and her heart stops and her hands clutch desperately for anything they can make purchase with, because it's unbelievable. 

 

Nicole's fingers were incredible but this is just  _ so different _ . So complete and overwhelming and god, she feels like her brain has stopped working. 

 

Her breath comes out in a broken crescendo as Nicole moves against her, her hands coming up to rest on either of Waverly's hips, urging her forward into Nicole's mouth, and it takes every ounce of self control not to push herself down onto Nicole's tongue as it draws wide circles but laps lower, teasing her entrance, as her nails squeeze into the flesh of Waverly's thighs. 

 

“ _ Jesus _ , Nicole,” she gasps and Nicole responds beautifully at her eagerness, her hand moving higher, palming at her breast roughly before her thumb flicks at Waverly's nipple. 

 

When she'd imagined this, the act itself, she'd imagined hesitant strokes and soft touches because she hadn't thought it would be that good for the body on the other end but Nicole seems to relish it, holding Waverly firm against her mouth, her arms tight around Waverly's thighs as she takes as much of her in as she can. 

 

She thought it was hard to keep her composure before but it's just about impossible now, her body starting to writhe beneath Nicole as her arms come to rest over Waverly's hips, holding her down against the bed. 

 

The restraint makes her blood pound more, the thought of Nicole having to hold her down like this and in other ways too making her body arch harder. Nicole doesn't seem to mind her movement, her tongue only pushing firmer against Waverly, humming in pleasure as Waverly's hands move down of their own accord and wind in her hair. 

 

Waverly can feel the pressure building quicker like this, her whole body already on edge and ready following her first release and Nicole's attention is relentless this time, her goal clear as her desire to make Waverly crest and crash hard overtakes her need to draw this out. 

 

It doesn't take a lot, another minute or so maybe by which time she's been reduced to a series of soft mewling sounds by the strength of Nicole's tongue before she feels the ripples start at the base of her spine. 

 

“Oh god, Nicole. I'm….” she manages to gasp as her hands tighten hard in red hair and she comes with a starburst, the light blowing behind her eyes. 

 

It's quicker that the first but deeper too and Nicole draws it out just the same, her tongue lapping gently at her as her hands soften at Waverly's thighs and her iron grip over Waverly's hips relaxes as she eases herself down into the bed and off the precipice. 

 

She exhales deeply when the last wisp of her orgasm leaves her, her body going totally slack and boneless against the bed as Nicole chases the vestiges before she draws back finally, wiping at her mouth delicately as she presses soft sweet kisses to the inside of Waverly's thighs and moves back up her body to settle into her side. 

 

Her heart is pounding in her ears and her cheeks feel heavily flushed and she's exhausted, but Waverly has enough left in her to pull Nicole to her, to slide her hands through her hair and bring their lips together. 

 

She can feel Nicole pause, cautious of giving Waverly no other choice but to taste herself but she doesn't care, slides her tongue easily into Nicole's mouth and the other woman groans in response when she makes it last, her hands moving down Nicole's body to squeeze her ass and pull her half on top of her again. 

 

Before the heat builds too hot though Nicole breaks away, bumping her forehead gently against Waverly's as she looks into her eyes with a deep, slow affection. 

 

“Was that….?” Nicole asks a little nervously before Waverly cuts her off with a scowl. 

 

“If you ask me if that was ok, I'm going to kick you out of this bed,” Waverly says with a smirk as her hands move to trace the line of Nicole's jaw. “Incredible doesn't even begin to cover it, ok?” 

 

“Yeah?” Nicole asks as she teases her lips against Waverly's. “What you had imagined?”

 

“ _ So _ much more,” Waverly says as she nips at Nicole’s bottom lip with her teeth. “How was it for you? What you had imagined?”

 

“ **So** much more,” Nicole says in an echo of Waverly. “Something I'll never forget.”

 

“Oh, so once is enough then?” Waverly asks, teasing a little. “You're good?”

 

“I don't think it would be enough if I had you every day for the rest of my life,” Nicole says as her eyes start to go dark again. 

 

“Good,” Waverly says as her hands slide over Nicole's shoulders, her fingertips moving over the knots of muscle at her back as they pull her close. “Because it's my turn now but then I think I want it to be yours again.”

 

She pushes up, kissing Nicole firm as she uses the momentum and her distraction to roll them so she can slide between Nicole's thighs, her leg draped over one of Nicole's when she leans back from the kiss. 

 

“Wave,” Nicole says as she bites her lip and Waverly can tell she's trying to control herself in the event that Waverly is too nervous, or too unsure to continue, not wanting to get too lost in the thought of a release if it doesn't happen. “You don't have to….”

 

Which she is, nervous at least, but she can feel the heat radiating off Nicole where their skin meets and now that she can imagine what that means between Nicole's thighs, she's  _ desperate _ to actually find out. 

 

“I know,” Waverly says as her hands move curiously across Nicole's skin, over the line of her shoulder and down to the swell of her breast. “But I want to.”

 

She presses a quick kiss to Nicole's lips before she takes Nicole's jaw in her hand and moves it softly to the side, exposing the flesh of her neck as she leans down and  _ tastes _ . 

 

Nicole is sweet, like the sun after six months of snow and she responds so wonderfully to Waverly's touch, a shudder moving through her entire body when Waverly moves lower, her tongue drawing a line over her collarbone as her hand comes up to rest just below Nicole's breast. 

 

“Ready?” Waverly asks, her entire body going warm at the way Nicole looks like she's barely holding herself together beneath her. 

 

Waiting for her. 

 

“No,” Nicole says as her body shivers beneath Waverly's, joining them together at every possible point as they become one long expanse of flesh. “God, I think I might fall apart when you actually touch me.”

 

Waverly feels herself grow hungrier at that because it's so overwhelmingly intoxicating to have another body at her hands like this, lashed together by a thread of mercy and trembling beneath her lips. 

 

She looks down at Nicole, her eyes almost black, the most beautiful thing Waverly has ever seen in her life and she smiles full of hunger. 

 

“Well then,” Waverly says as her hands move beneath the fabric of Nicole's bra over pebbled skin, and the redhead's breath catches,  _ hard _ . 

 

“Let's see, shall we?”

  
  


-

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I'd absolutely love to hear what you thought so please stop by and leave a comment or come and say hi on [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) if you'd like too.
> 
> And thanks for reading! 
> 
> x


End file.
